


[Art] Halloween Greetings

by Terrenis



Series: Terrenis' Creative Output [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is the Sugar Skull Soldier, Happy Birthday Mom, My shitty Art, Other, halloween 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little artwork I did today - dedicated to my one and only Mom. Happy 58th birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Halloween Greetings

**So this is basically my first attempt at doing a Sugar Skull. And I must say Bucky looks really good. Hope you like it, too! I'm sure Steve is going to.  
**

**Happy Halloween, guys and Happy 58th birthday, Mom!**

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and fangirl with me!](terrenis.tumblr.com)
> 
> I promise I don't bite ☺☺☺.


End file.
